Quest:The Escape (Neutral)
| rewards = | experience = 170-1700 (or at level 70) | reputation = Ratchet +350 | repeatable = No | previous = | id = 863 }} Objectives Protect Wizzlecrank and the stolen goblin shredder on the way to Sputtervalve in Ratchet. *Escort Wizzlecrank out of the Venture Co. Drill site Description I suppose I'll learn as we go... Couldn’t be too hard. Just some buttons here, and a lever or two... Well, are you ready to go? Details Clear all the Venture Co. Mercenaries and Drugers in the area around the shredder. If you can, clear them west of the shredder as well because that is the direction you will be heading. The Shredder does a great job of pulling extra adds from around the drill site so you'll need to stay on your toes. The shredder will assist in fights but you will most likely be doing most of the damage. You don't have to escort the Shredder all the way back to Ratchet. You just have to escort is a short distance away from the Sludge Fen. Once Wizzlecrank says he can make it back on his own, you need to return to Ratchet and see Sputtervalve to complete the quest. After you accept the quest, :Wizzlecrank's Shredder says: Alright, alright! I think I can figure out how to operate this thing… Wizzlecrank tries to work the controls, and the shredder moves rather jerkily. :Wizzlecrank's Shredder says: Arrrgh! This isn't right! The shredder settles down. :Wizzlecrank's Shredder says: Okay, I think I've got it now. Follow me, ! The shredder starts heading west from his starting point. He will run west towards the ramp that slopes out of the Sludge Fen depression, aggroing the Venture Co. mobs in and on the edge of the depression. Once you get to the top of the ramp, Venture Co. Mercenaries spawn and attack. :Venture Co. Mercenary yells: There's the stolen shredder! Stop it or Lugwizzle will have our hides! Defend the shredder. Once they are dead, :Wizzlecrank's Shredder says: Looks like we're out of the woods, eh? Wonder what this does… :Wizzlecrank's Shredder says: Come on, don't break down on me now! :Wizzlecrank's Shredder says: That was a close one! Well, let's get going, it's still a ways to Ratchet! He walks over to (55.4,7.7). The shredder stops moving. :Wizzlecrank's Shredder says: Hm… I don’t think this blinking red light is a good thing… It falls over. Wizzlecrank climbs out of the shredder. :Pilot Wizzlecrank says: Looks like you'll have to go ahead to Ratchet and tell Sputtervalve that I've wrecked the shredder. :Pilot Wizzlecrank says: I'll stay behind and guard the wreck. Hurry! Hopefully no one will notice the smoke… Rewards You will receive . Progress Can I help you? Completion Hopefully we'll be able to get something of value from the wrecked shredder prototype... my time's running out! I'll dispatch a salvage team to Wizzlecrank's location on the double. Oh, let me give you something for your trouble, too. Gains Upon completion of this quest you will gain: *170-1700 XP (or at level 70) *350 reputation with Ratchet Quest Progression * ** Category:Escort quests